The invention relates to a method of controlling the start-up of an indirect injection internal combustion engine.
The invention is more particularly intended for vehicles fitted with such an engine and will be described more precisely with reference to this application.
When the engine is stopped, the position of the engine and more precisely of the crankshaft is not generally known, at least with accuracy. It is however necessary to know this position in order to make the engine function correctly. In order to know this position, various methods have already been proposed, essentially consisting in rotating the crankshaft, injecting fuel at various times, reading various parameters by means of sensors and deducing the position of the engine from them.